Soul Patrol
Uwaga! ''Chciałabym ogłosić że jest to opowiadanie grupowe! Soul Patrol został zapowiedziany na grupie na Discordzie, natomiast na blogu jest wytłumaczenie Soul Patrol! Opowiadanie będzie o tym że pieski podczas Dia de Muertos, czyli inaczej Dnia Zmarłych muszą uratować Krainę Zmarłych, do której daje im wstęp ambasador Meksyku: Alibo. Zatem zaczynamy! '' Rozdział 1 Pieski szykowały bagaże na wyjazd do Meksyku. - Już nie mogę się doczekać Dia de Muertos, które odbędzie się już jutro! - odparła zachwycona Martine. - No! Wszyscy się nie mogą doczekać! - odparł Maxis. - Hej Maxis! Chcesz się pobawić z berka? - zaproponowała Mufin. - No pewnie! - odparł zarumieniony Maxis, po czym poszedł się pobawić z innymi szczeniakami. - Dobrze! Właśnie właśnie uszyłam wam suknie, wraz z innymi siostrami na Dia de Muertos! - odparła Colette. - One są piękne, Colette! - odparła Martine. - No... niezłe... - odparła sarkastycznie Dilara. - Rozumiem cię - szepnęła Patty. -Mmmmm...chyba mam pomysł na pastę.- ucieszyła się Slend. -UUU jaką?- zapytali chórem Tomisa i Cayo. -A niespodzianka. - dodała tajemniczo suczka. Tymczasem... -Chcesz bym to włożyła i się umalowała??!!- warknęła Kasha. -No...ee....-zaczęła nerwowo Annie. - Psi patrol! Zbiórka w bazie! - odparł Ryder. - Ryder wzywa! - zawołały pieski, po czym pobiegły do windy, lecz gdy były w windzie, Marshall się potknął o pieski, przez to jak mu sombrero zasłaniało oczy. - Triste - odparł Marshall, po czym pieski się zaśmiały i pojechały windą w strojach z wzorami kości. - Jesteśmy gotowi do akcji, Ryder! - odparł Chase. - Dobrze. Chciałbym was poinformować że za godzinę będziemy lecieć do Meksyku, w samolocie Gray'a. - mówił Ryder. - Killen? Czy tobie przypadkiem nie chce ci się iść do toalety? - zapytała Dilara, na Killena, który nie mógł wytrzymać. - No poszedłbym, ale Martine zajmuje łazienkę! - odparł piesek. - Jestem! - odparła Martine, po czym Killen, pobiegł do łazienki. - Gdzie pobiegł Killen? - spytał się Ryder. - Chyba do łazienki, patrząc na jego stan, jak dopiero teraz weszłam - odparła Martine. - Hahahahaha - zaśmiały się pieski. - Dobrze. Już obmawiam dalszy plan lotu - odparł Ryder. - Jestem! - odparł Killen. - No nareszcie! - zaśmiała się Patty. Ryder dalej obmawiał plan lotu... * Zmiana sceny odznaka Rydera. Pieski szykowały się do wyjazdu. Samolot Gray'a był gotowy. Pieski weszły do środka i czekali do środka. - Witajcie, drodzy pasażerowie! Będziemy lecieć do Meksyku, a właściwie do jego stolicy. Prosimy o zapięcie pasów oraz wyłączenie wifi w urządzeniach, które zawierają Bluetooth i włączyć tryb samolotowy. Uwaga! Startujemy! - odparł Ryder, po czym Patrolowiec wystartował. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Rydera Rozdział 2 Tymczasem w Samolocie. Większość piesków siedziała przy barku. -Głodna jestem.- jęknęła Martine. -Także...-dodała kładąc pysk na blacie Delgado. -Mam Nachos!- wykrzyknęła Dilara. -MMM...-oblizały się psiaki. -Wzięłam mega- paczkę więc z pewnością wystarczy dla wszystkich a nawet i na później.Przyniosę tylko salsę.- dodała przez ramię. Chwilkę później wróciła z sosem. -MNIAM!- krzyknęły głodne. -Skoro tak, to zapraszam to mego pokoju możemy puścić sobie jakiś film, poza o przekąski się nie martwcie mam ich masę.- odparła lekko patrząc się w bok suczka. - Nie, dziękuję. Ja zjem Cheetosy Paprykowe oraz Laysy Mocno Pogięte, też paprykowe - odparła Martine. - Hahahhaahha - zaśmiały się pieski. - Ale skoro są nachosy, to zjem je z serem! - dodała. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Martine. Do barku podeszli Altron z Kashą. Blue Bay Shepard wziął drinka i go wypił, Kasha zaś poczęstowała się lemoniadą i nachosami. -Mmm...dobre.- odparła z uznaniem Tundra Amerykańska. -Zgodzę się.- powiedział Altron po skosztowaniu, lecz dodał.- Ale nie mogę się doczekać kiedy zjemy oryginalne.- dodał. -HA HA HA! - gruchnęły śmiechem psiaki. Właśnie do pomieszczenia w którym stał barek wbiegła Lavia z Colette. -Pieski pieski!- zawołała radośnie Colette. -Co?- spytała odwracając się na krześle Faith. -Montują w nowej sali Hop Hop Boogie!- dodała Lavia i podskoczyła z radości.- Gracie?- zapytała. -Pewnie! - odparły psiaki. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Lavii. Gdy psiaki grały z głośników dobiegł głos, że nie długo lądują. Trochę smutne przyszły do głównego pomieszczenia, usiadły na bialutkich skórzanych sofach i zapięły pasy. Podczas lądowania mieli małe turbulencje, ale w końcu wylądowali.W końcu mogli odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Było jednak bardzo, gorąco. Dlatego, Eco od razu użył jego maszyny by oddać bagaże psiakom, w których były sombrera. Lucy wzięła sombrero Maxa, podrzuciła kapelusz i wylądowały czarnemu Labradorowi na głowie. -Heh! Dzięki, skarbie!- powiedział Max, po czym z walizki suczki wziął jej sombrero i postanowił wrzucić na nią, jednak potknął się i wpadł na Viki i Harry'ego. Dwa pieski miały na sobie to samo sombrero. Harry polizał żonę, a Tervuren objęła łapką jego. W końcu brat Kasumi podał Lucy Jord kapelusz.-Wybacz...-powiedział, kierując spojrzenie na czubek łapy. Poczuł jak suczka bierze sombrero i liże go w policzek. -Aww! Wiesz, że nie mogę się na Ciebie gniewać.-odarła biało- fioletowa sunia. Ruszyli przez płytę lotniskową. -Nie mogę się doczekać tych wakacji!- zamerdała ogonem Savannah. -Ja, też bo są z Tobą!- odpowiedział brązowo- biszkoptowy Golden Retriever, zwany Kaito. Brązowa suczka, będąca mixem Labradora i Jamnika, uśmiechnęła się do niego. Gdy weszli do lotniska dmuchała na nich klimatyzacja. -Oooo...-odparły zrelaksowane psiaki. Pary, rodziny szli bardzo blisko siebie, a ich spojrzenia wyrażały miłość, raz po raz wtulali głowę w drugą połówkę. Zaś psi przyjaciele biegli przed siebie, oglądali się do tyłu by sprawdzić czy reszta jest z tyłu. Nagle zatrzymali się. -Kto to Dili?- zapytała BFF, biało- brązowa Łajka Jakucka, brązowo- czarną Malinois. -Nie, wiem. Ryder wspominał, że jakiś ambasador po nas przyjedzie. Może to on?- odpowiedziała suczka. -Chyba, to on.- rzekła Martine przyglądając mu się czekajcie, powiem Ryder'owi, że chyba to on i na nas czeka!- rzekła Saluki i pobiegła. -Okey!- odpowiedzi udzieliła Shiraz. Wkrótce pieski, które zostały z tyłu nadbiegały, świadczył turkot kółek walizek. Dorównali suczkom. Ruszyli dalej, sylwetka psa była coraz wyraźniejsza. Kiedy byli na tyle blisko, podszedł do nich. -Hola mi amigos! Soy Alibo!- przedstawił się. -Jestem ambasadorem Meksyku.- dopowiedział. -Super, habla español!- ucieszył się Tracker. -Si.- skinął głową psiak. Psiaki zaczęły się mu przedstawiać. Kategoria:Sezon 4 Kategoria:Psi patrol Kategoria:Soul Patrol Kategoria:Martine Kategoria:Maxis Kategoria:Mufin Kategoria:Colette Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Patty Kategoria:Killen Kategoria:Ryder Kategoria:Kasha Kategoria:Slend Kategoria:Tomisa Kategoria:Cayo Kategoria:Annie Kategoria:Lavia Kategoria:Altron Kategoria:Faith